Cosmic Companions
by Wallace11
Summary: On a fateful night when the moon turned gold. Two will be tested. Can they finish the test and claim the rewards or will they crash and burn. Natsu x Lucy x Laxus, NaLu, LaLu, Nalula?


Hi its been 5 years since I started writing this story so I am going through and rewriting and editing all chapter.

Natsu was walking home after spending his day at the guild drinking and fighting it all came to an abrupt end when he was thrown into a certain swords womans cake. After he saw what he had done he wasted no time getting up and launching himself out of the guild doors into the dark cool streets of Mongolia. He ran until he could feel the light burn of his muscles, he then slowed down so that he could sniff the air to sense if Erza was following.

Sighing in relief he couldn't sense her nearby so continued his stroll along the streets.

He didn't get far before he noticed the streets had become darker and the wind calm. The stars above were now a dull spec and the moon a luminescent red and radiating a strange gold.

"I wonder if Luce is seeing this?"

He couldn't help his want to get a better view so he scaled up the brick walls of a nearby town house, pulling him self up on to the shingled roof.

He steadied himself on his feet as he felt engrossed in the moon, unable to tear his eyes away from the entrancing view.

Natsu started to feel a tingle in his chest starting to build. No longer entranced with the moon he looked down to his chest saw a dull throbbing light emanating from the area near his heart.

The light from his heart stated to spread encompassing his body in a golden glow, and the throbbing soon turned into a burn sensation.

He could feel his magic draining from his body and all he could do is watch and bare the pain as his magic flowed from his body.

He felt his eyes became heavy and his mind starting to get hazy and so out pure of instinct he sought shelter. He jumped down from the roof stumbling but landing on his feet and began walking. He zoned out and when he came to he was standing outside of Lucy's apartment, then he sluggishly pulled himself up and through her window roughly landing on her bed.

It was almost an instant feeling of relief a he came through the window, his magic was being rapidly replenished but it didn't feel normal it felt different it felt pure.

Through his magic was replenishing his fatigue quickly court up to him and he passed out.

Natsu daisley woke up to the blinding light of the sun poring though the open window, rolling to his back he finally opened his eyes. Snapping awake as he saw fire dancing around himself and the sleeping Lucy next to him. He shot off the bed and tried to extinguish what he thought were his flams but when he takes another look he sees a sleeping Lucy engulfed. He expected her to be screaming in agonising pain or covered in burns but instead she looks comfortable, but that didn't stop him from yelling her name to wake up.

"Lucy! WAKE UP!"

It didn't take more than a second for the blond mage to snap awake and see the fire engulfing her. She launched herself out of the bed and began slapping at the fire burning her cloths.

"Natsu, what the hell put it out!"

She screamed at him wondering why he was not helping then she looked down. The fire had burnt of most of her cloths leaving nothing but small remnants of what once was a pretty cute night shirt, the remnants were only just covering her dignity leaving the rest of her open to the world and the great 'salamander'.

She was jumping around practically butt naked in front of her best friends who seemed to be enjoying the view of the bouncy girl in front of him.

Lucy quickly covered her 'personal belongings' from his sights turning away from him in embarrassment and as she did the flames around her died down.

She looked at her pinkett friend who still was looking at her covered naked body. Clearing her throat she looked into the perverted pinketts eyes,

"Natsu why was I _burning_?" Lucy hissing out, making Natsu cringe.

"Sorry Luce I don't know, buuuuut they weren't my flames"

He says as he takes off his vest and passes it to her, She quickly shrugs on the vest which covers most of her body only leaving her right arm naked.

"Well they had to be yours Natsu"

Natsu looks at her harder, his eyes investigating each inch of her body

"Luce my flames are darker and more you know …manly" Natsu explained simply "The ones before, the ones that were on you were golden and brighter then mine, and were kinda cute and pretty_, _kind of like you Luce"

He admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck and looking at everything apart from her now felling a little embarrassed about his use of words. Lucy looked down at herself brushing off his compliment.

She breath in deeply and suddenly picks up a smell or scent of something coming towards her window.

Lucy then remembers Natsu telling her about what everyone smelt like because she were bored and curious.

If she remembers right; Erza smelt like metal and cherries,

Grey smelt of mint,

Happy smelt of fish,

and finally that she smelt of vanilla.

After giving the air a final sniff she defiantly smelt something fishy coming their way.

She looked at Natsu with a sinister sweet smile

"Natsu~ can you shut the window" giving him puppy dog eyes while swaying her shoulders.

Natsu went over and pulled the window closed

"Um shore Luce, but I don't know why?.."

as he finished what he was saying he herd a load bang on the window and look just in time to see his blue friend fall from the window. He looked over at Lucy who had a moved to the kitchen to make herself a drink, not phased by the nearly pancaked cat. Natsu then opened the window to let Happy back in when he got up.

"Hey Luce, how did you know that Happy was coming?"

"ohh you know the normal." She said walking over to her dining table.

"I smelt something fishy."

**_Please leave a review with feedback and any suggestions I would love to hear anything. _**

**_Thank you :3._**


End file.
